zettaikarenchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dancing Future (2)
The Dancing Future (2) is the fourth chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. This chapter was released as part of a "short term serialization", it is considered canon but not part of the standard chapter numeration, as such it is the equivalent to a prologue to the series. Synopsis Kōichi Minamoto sits on the beach struggling to accept that the prediction I-009 had shown him is even possible. Kaoru comes over and asks him if it possible for them to change the future and save I-009. Kaoru then asks when Oboro Kashiwagi is going to show up because Kaoru wanted to see her swimsuit, which prompts Minamoto to shout at her, telling her to go back to sleep. Kashiwagi phones Minamoto in a panic as the Normal People show up and destroy the helicopter. Kashiwagi explains that the Normal People are after Taizō Kiritsubo and placed a transmitter on the helicopter to track them to the island. Kaoru, Aoi and Shiho prepare to fight but Kiritsubo and Minamoto tell them that preventing the prediction takes priority and that they should take I-009 out to sea. The children notice that Minamoto had been acting oddly and Shiho asks I-009 what he was talking to Minamoto about. I-009 tries to dodge the question but Shiho explains that part of Minamoto's memories have a protection over them that no ordinary person can do. Having captured the pilot, the Normal People wonder where Kiritsubo had gone. A stun grenade detonates in the middle of the group and Kiritsubo dashes in and attacks. One of the Normal People attempt to shoot Kiritsubo from behind some trees but Minamoto hits hit with a trananquiliser dart. Another Normal Person shows up behind Minamoto and fires, the bullets are stopped by Kaoru. Aoi then teleports the last Normal Person high above the island, stopping him right before he hit the ground and letting him faint from he shock. Minamoto asks the Children what happened to I-009, to which Kaoru explains that he is still out at sea. Before Minamoto can tell them to go back, Shiho says that I-009 is heading back to the island. With telepathy I-009 tells the group that a battleship is approaching. Kashiwagi phones Kiritsubo and explains that the ship is there to assist them with the Normal People attack. While the Normal People are being transported to the battleship as prisoners, the Children notice that I-009 has disappeared. As the boat gets close to the battleship a crew member pulls out a gun, revealing himself as one of the Normal People and fires at Kiritsubo. I-009 jumps in the way of the bullets taking a hit, and Minamoto teleports on top of I-009 taking a bullet to his bulletproof vest and another to his arm. I-009 refuses medical treatment and swims away. At night on the battleship, Minamoto looks out to sea, wondering why I-009 wouldn't tell him more about the future, that his actions to prevent the prediction would be useless. The Children show up crying that Minamoto was reckless. Minamoto apologises and comforts them.Category:Chapters